1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to relieving and eliminating water problems associated with the exterior walls of a structure and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for containing the moisture that seeps through the exterior walls of a structure and removing it therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The foundations and exterior walls of buildings often experience water problems due to a variety of causes. When exterior walls that are below grade are constructed, the surrounding soil must be removed prior to construction and then replaced after the foundation and walls are complete. As a result, the exterior walls can become damaged as soil settles outside of the foundation. Furthermore, a negative grade sloping toward the exterior walls can be formed due to such settling. With the negative grade, the force of gravity causes water and soil to move toward the walls, creating positive hydrostatic pressure. This pressure can cause cracking of and seepage through the exterior walls and floor allowing moisture to enter the building.
Additional water problems can be caused by water accumulating around and under walls and foundations, or by rising ground water during rainy parts of the year. All of these sources are especially prevalent in basements and crawl spaces. When water enters a dwelling, either through the walls, the floor, or through other sources, many problems arise, including, among other things, damage to the physical structure and a decrease in the indoor air quality.
Many systems exist to control or direct water seepage thorough the interior walls of a structure. Existing drainage systems, however, use exposed drains and do not fully sequester water seeping into the structure from the living spaces therein. This presents an environment where, for example and not limitation, water can 1) evaporate off the walls and into the living space before it enters the drainage system or 2) can evaporate out of the drainage system and back into the living space after entering the system.
This can create an environment, which at nearly 100% relative humidity, is rife with, for example, mold, mildew, and bacteria. This can also enable excessive amounts of radon gas to enter the dwelling.